


Rifugio

by Geilie



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>E allora tutto migliora, perché quando si sentono soli tutti insieme, la verità è che così soli non sono.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifugio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night organizzata al volo per [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) il 15/05/13. Pacchetti di [Ferao](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33257).
> 
> _PACCHETTO MENTA_  
>  Fandom: Being Human (UK)  
> Personaggi: Mitchell (+ George e Annie)  
> Prompt: [When the stars go blue - Corrs feat. Bono](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKTlsabYEj0)

**Rifugio**  
 _209 parole - non betata; introspettiva, non allegra ma neanche triste... Primo ingresso ufficiale nel fandom, tra l'altro._  
  
La casa è il loro rifugio.  
Lui e George l’avevano cercata prima di tutto per tentare un nuovo ingresso in società, sì, ma non è solo per questo che ci rimangono e resistono al richiamo della loro natura ferina, che pure a volte si fa irresistibile come il canto di una sirena, nonostante i problemi, nonostante la diffidenza della gente, nonostante il dolore.  
Volevano un rifugio e l’hanno costruito, con le unghie - letteralmente: i muri possono ancora testimoniare - e con i denti.  
Incontrare Annie non era previsto, ma l’onnipresenza di lei li ha tenuti insieme più di una volta quando tutto minacciava di andare a rotoli. Annie che prepara tè per tutti e vuole aiutare chiunque sia in difficoltà. Annie che è diventata una certezza nelle loro vite tanto quanto la casa stessa.  
Lui e George cercavano un punto di partenza per costruire qualcosa di sano e hanno trovato solo un mucchio di casini, perché a quanto pare il caos li segue ovunque vadano, ma hanno un posto dove essere incasinati tutti insieme. Hanno un posto in cui andare, un posto in cui  _tornare_  quando si sentono soli. E allora tutto migliora, perché quando si sentono soli tutti insieme, la verità è che così soli non sono.


End file.
